Forbidden Memories
by Kirinthor
Summary: Floating in Space after Jachin Due Kira is found by the Earth Alliance and brainwashed. He fights with old friends and against them, will he remember who he was and more importantly who he is? His mind is fragile and his memories have become Forbidden.
1. Prologue

_A/N : This is going to be my first major attempt at a fan fic so be nice ;)._

_** Prologue**_

"**It's all your fault**." screamed Kira, "**you're the one to blame**."

The freedom roared back to life and charged at Rau's Gundam.

"why do you continue to fight? Knowing full well that they will only destroy each other! Aren't you tired of this war?" Taunted Rau while taking aim at the freedom with his Dragoon system.

"Genesis ready sir." said the controller for the firing system of genesis.

"Excellent, now target North American Continent east coast, North Atlantic federation headquarters." bellowed the current ZAFT chairman Patrick Zala.

"But your excellency we have already won, if we fire Genesis it will wipe out..." argued a ZAFT officer.

"I've had enough of this," screamed Patrick Zala. " why don't you understand? We must wipe them out, all of them."

"But..." replied the ZAFT officer trying to reason with the now mad chairman.

BANG... "You will not stand in my way." shouted the ZAFT chairman holding a now smoking gun.

"They're right there in front of us! Why would you say no? Our enemy must be annihilated it is the only way that we will survive!" argued Patrick Zala.

While the current ZAFT chairman was inputting the current data for the Genesis weapon to fire at earth, a lone and dying figure went unnoticed as he pulled out his own gun. "you will not fire it" cried the badly injured ZAFT officer, "I will not allow it."

An already dire situation became even worse as the chairman was hit three times, as his shooter died. The staff in the Genesis control room became unsure of what to do then, There chairman had been shot and a self-destruct sequence that only the chairman could stop had just been activated. And to make matters worse three unknown enemy pilots had just entered the room.

Meanwhile the fight between the providence and the Freedom was getting more and more heated.

"You helped bring this about boy. Your existence is what engineered this entire war. If people knew that you existed they would want to be just like you." taunted Rau while firing his main lasers.

"But I didn't," whispered Kira, "what you say may be true but it was not my fault." Argued Kira as he dodged Rau's attacks and managing to successfully destroy two of the eight Dragoon blasters that Rau had equipped to his Gundam the Providence.

The fighting at this stage was getting to intense and the Kusanagi, the eternal and the Archangel could only watch and hope that there beloved Kira was able to win. What happened next was enough to almost enough to make Lacus' break as she watched the freedom take a beating. Rau's blasters were successfully able to destroy the freedom's left right leg, but not quick enough to destroy the right arm as Kira was able to fire off his blaster and hit Rau's machine in the chest sending him falling backwards.

After being pushed back by Kira's latest attack Rau decided to reactivate what was left of his dragoon system ordering it to destroy the Freedom.

While Kira fought desperately to destroy Rau and the Providence an equally as important battle was taking place in Athrun's mind. While all the control room staff were running away from the enemy pilots, the pilots themselves seemed oblivious to what was going on. All Athrun and Cagalli could see was the dyeing plant supreme chairman.

"Father you have ordered the Genesis to be fired at earth. Why?" cried Athrun as he held onto his slowly dyeing father.

"You must destroy them my son, they must all die for us to survive, they must..." said Patrick as he chocked on his own blood. "destroy them all..." he said again as he died.

"Father." chocked Athrun through sobs. It was then that he remembered that Genesis had been ordered to fire at earth. _"I must stop it"_ screamed Athrun in his mind. "it's too far down the line for the system to be stopped! Come on Cagalli we had better leave."

After making it back to their mobile suits Athrun was left with the dire decision on how to destroy the weapon that his father had created. There is only one way. "Cagalli head back, I will destroy Genesis by blowing up the Justice, that alone should be enough to create a nuclear explosion which will destroy it." Said Athrun as he turned his suit round and flew back towards Genesis, leaving a stunned Cagalli in his wake.

Suddenly coming back to her senses and realising what Athrun had said and was about to do Cagalli took of full speed to stop him. After what felt like a small eternity she was able to see the Justice in the distance. Hitting the transmission button she screamed, "Athrun wait."

Cagalli continued following him hoping beyond hope that he had heard her and would stop, but to her horror he did not stop. Instead he jettisoned the Justices flight pack causing it to hit Cagalli's MS and sending her back the way she came.

A few moments later Athrun entered the centre of Jachin Due. "_This is how it ends?"_ Thought Athrun. _"Father how could yo do this? Did you really think this would work and we would allow it to happen? I will end it then father, I will destroy the weapon that you created. I will clear our family name of all hate!" _With his resolve now set Athrun began typing in the selfdestruct code for the Justice. However fate would want Athrun to survive as just as he was about to finalise the code someone called out to him.

"Athrun, Don't, wait." screamed Cagalli. "The hardest battle is to keep living." Through her tears as to what her love was about to do she couldn't help but feel glad that she had been able to arrive just in time to stop him from dyeing.

"You're right Cagalli. Open your hatch we will escape together as the justice has a one minute countdown to explode. Lets hurry." said Athrun as he quickly finished inputting the code and climbed into the Strike Rouge.

Just outside of Jachin Due.

Kira was finding it harder and harder to destroy the Providence. His Freedom had taken a beating and although he was damaging Rau's machine he couldn't help but wonder if he would succeed or not. _"If I die then so be it, I will destroy Rau and free the world from his Tyranny."_ Thought Kira.

With his resolve firmly set he fought harder than before to destroy Rau and all that he stood for.

Firing twice from his Aile Blaster successfully hitting the Providence ion the head and left leg taking it off completely. This did not have the effect Kira had hoped for though because as he was firing his third shot the Dragoon System fired and hi his right arm and taking it off completely leaving only his left arm and leg remaining.

Lacus couldn't take it much longer, she just couldn't watch her beloved Kira fight what seemed to be a losing battle. His determination was one of the things she loved about him, but today it seemed that it might be his undoing. "I will not lose to you" she heard him scream at the Unknown MS charging at it armed only with a twin sabre. _Kira_ she mentally screamed. She sat on the edge of her seat watching as he took two more hits, one took the freedoms head off and the other damaged one of his boosters. But to her delight he kept charging.

"Argh" screamed Kira as he kept charging. "I will destroy you right here Rau le Creuset." said Kira as he charged full force straight into the providence sending it hurtling backwards.

"Yes Kira you can do it he is almost done." Cried Lacus with happiness. But her happiness was short lived as he witnessed Genesis beginning to fire its beam at the earth. _No Kira move away NOW_. She mentally screamed. She could only watch with tears in her eyes as Kira rammed his only weapon that remained with the Freedom, the twin sabre into the cockpit of the Providence instantly killing its pilot.

"I have done it, he is dead." whispered an exhausted Kira sitting in what remained of the Freedom. It was then that he finally began too take notice of where he was and to his shock he noticed he was in the direct line of fire of Genesis. Taking note of where he was he instantly began flying up trying to get out of its path. Hoping beyond hope that his damaged machine would make it out of Genesis' line of fire in time. Just as he was about to make it Genesis fired and hit the Freedom. Although the shot was short lived as the Justice was able to blow up Jachin in time for it to simultaneously destroy Genesis it still hit the Freedom before the shot died out.

"Argh," screamed Kira as the freedom was knocked about in space as he began to lose consciousness. The last thought that entered his mind was the promise that he made to his Pink princess, "_Lacus"_ cried Kira as he finally lost the will to remain conscious.

The Eternal bridge.

She had seen it with her own eyes but was still clinging to what little hope she had that he had made it. Looking over towards the control panel next to Andrew Waltfelt she was smiled slightly seeing that the Freedom's signal was still active, her smile was short lived though as to her complete horror the signal went from active to lost in a split second.

"NO Kiraaaaaaaaaaaa" Screamed Lacus as she flew to the window hoping to see the suite he was in.

"Eternal come in, I repeat Eternal come in. Are you there Lacus? It's me Cagalli." came a rather distressed voice over the bridge of the eternal.

The bridge of the eternal had remained very quiet as no one was sure what to say. What seemed like minutes but was mere seconds someone finally said something. "This is the Eternal, we read you Cagalli. What is your situation?" asked a rather troubled and tired Andrew Waltfelt.

"Me and Athrun are OK. Where is Lacus?" said a rather worried Cagalli. Sensing that the mood of the Eternal had been quite sad, she wished to know why though, they had won surely they should be happy.

"I am here Cagalli." said a clearly upset Lacus. She had tried to smile at her as her face appeared on the screen but she just couldn't bring herself too. She had to know what had happened to Kira. "_He must be alive he promised me he would come back"_. Thought Lacus. "_But then her doubts resurfaced as she remembered he did not vocally promise anything, he had just smiled and kissed her cheek as he ran off to his suite_." Looking back up she saw a rather worried looking Cagalli and an equally worried Athrun staring at her. How could she tell them that her brother and his best friend may be dead just as the war had come to an end. How horrible and twisted fate seemed to be for her. First her mother, then her father and now Kira.

"Where is Kira? Send me his coordinates we will go and get him for you." smiled Cagalli. "_He had to have survived, I saw him earlier his suite was damaged but this is Kira he always survives_." Thought Cagalli.

"I...I..." stuttered Lacus as tears threatened to fall from her sad face.

Looking at the girl Andrew could not help but look sad. "_She has been through so much in a short space of time. And he has as well, all the fighting that he wished to end had now come to an end. Then why did he have to die?" _Thought Andrew sadly_._

"I am afraid we lost contact with the Freedom shortly after Genesis was fired Cagalli. I am sending you the last known coordinates that we have for him. I hope you find him." Said Andrew. "_He just has to have survived for all of ours and his sake."_

Shortly after the that the transmission ended and the strike rouge carrying Athrun and Cagalli took off trying to find Kira and the Freedom. The mood inside the cockpit of the Strike Rouge was as close to depressing as it could get. The outside was full of destroyed MS's and battle ships from both the earth Alliance and ZAFT. Passing by a few small meteors Athrun sat there thinking. _"You must be alive my friend, we have so much to catch up on now that the war is finished and, Lacus will need you more than ever now."_ He sat there for a few more minutes thinking about how the war had been when suddenly Cagalli screamed "look" starling him.

There worst nightmare had become true. Floating a few feet away from them was the remains of the Freedom. Its head was just distinguishable as was its remaining left leg and left arm. But what caught there interest was that the pod where the pilot should have been was missing.

"Continue looking Cagalli and radio the Kusanagi, The Eternal and the Arch Angel and tell them what we have seen. There is still hope that he is alive." said a slightly smiling Athrun. _I hope you are still with us Kira_.

A few moment before the Strike Rouge found the Freedom.

"Sir we have a life sign not far from us. Its the Freedom." said a rather shocked Earth Alliance soldier.

"Lets pick the pilot up then and see who we have to thank for losing this damned war." said the ships captain. "forward slowly, have a medical crew on stand by in the hanger. Move out."

It only took the earth Alliance ship the Kamerov about 5 minutes to get the Pod that held the pilot of the freedom into the hanger and open. The ships crew was on high alert as they were expecting someone to come looking for the pilot that they had essentially captured.

After the pod was placed onto the deck and opened the captain ordered that the person inside be sent straight to the medical ward and put under guard. _"well this is most interesting the pilot of the Freedom under my control and the pilot of the Strike. Lets see what happens when they wake up_." Thought the ships captain with an evil smirk on his face.

A/N well that is it for chapter one guys. Feel free to email any questions or ideas I am open to all sorts of suggestions (within reason of course lol). As I said at the start this is my first major attempt at a fan fic as well as a Gundam fan fic so be nice.

Will aim to get the next chapter up in a few days hopefully so have fun reading it as I have enjoyed writing it :)

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers

I have not forgotten about this story, and now that I have finished university I am really considering continuing this story.

I was just wondering if people would like me too?

I have some ideas to play with and am open to any suggestions people might like towards the story, but I will say this, Kira and Lacus are the best couple and will remain a couple in the end :), so no suggestions for him and others lol

StrikeFreedom


End file.
